


Tangled; Content

by spyder_m



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Beta Read, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Waking up together, Tifa sensed that there were no longer any barriers between them. That they could see every raw, vulnerable inch of one another. Written for Day 2 of the 2020 Cloti Fall Festival "Warmth/Tradition".
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Tangled; Content

The first thing Tifa registered when her eyes opened that morning was the distinct shape and warmth of an arm curling around her chest. 

In her still half-asleep state, her memories had not yet completely returned to her foggy consciousness, so, the foreign presence in Tifa's bed left her confused, wondering fleetingly, if one of the kids had snuck in after a bad dream. 

Though, the size and the strength that radiated from them was unmistakable. It was strength she had felt but a mere fraction of before, being held in his arms as they scaled the plate with their grappling hooks. Now, that same hold around her was unrestrained, conveying a longing to be with her. 

The thought woke a soft flutter of pleasure in Tifa's chest, a moment of disbelief as she wondered if she was perhaps still asleep, caught in the midst of an incredibly realistic and pleasant dream. Yet the memories of the past night flooded back, Cloud's confession, the affection he had showered upon her carrying an entire new and more intimate layer. 

Despite sleeping together, the night been completely innocent. Unlike what they had shared underneath the Highwind, there was no threat looming upon their immediate future. They understood they had all the time in the world to be together. For now, they were content to simply bask in the other's company. 

It reminded Tifa of when he had embraced her outside of Aerith's house, he held her with such desperation, hoping to lull the fresh ache that consumed her, to the point that it hurt. 

It had been a peaceful night. The most refreshing sleep Tifa had enjoyed in a while; unburdened by worry, hoping to hear the roar of Fenrir’s engine as pulled into their garage. Without having to wake in the depth of night to calm Denzel’s pain, and tend to the wounds on his head.

She hoped it had been the same for him. Not restless and haunted by visions of his past failure, stirred by shocks from his Geostigma. 

As the last remnants of sleep lifted from her vision, Tifa glanced over her shoulder, seeking out his face. Wanting the reassurance of knowing that he had found peace, that he had truly returned to them. 

At the sight, Tifa stifled a laugh, for fear of disturbing him. 

Cloud was sleeping soundly, his mouth hanging open and a small strand of drool seeping from his lip. The sight innocent, endearing. 

Cloud, who had spent so much of his life putting up a front, trying to appear a certain, cool way, lay bare before her in such an honest, vulnerable state. Notably, the spikes he normally took great care in arranging were dishevelled, sagging and spilling over his eyes. 

It struck Tifa that she had never seen his bed head before. Even in all the time they had spent travelling across Gaia. 

Cloud usually rose before her, taking the time to style his hair in the bathroom, or a nearby stream if they were camping.

The sight, was in a way, reassuring, holding a sense that were no was longer a single obstruction between them. No facades, no secrets, no more feelings locked away. Just their unfiltered, authentic selves. 

Curious, Tifa found herself drawn to those vibrant locks of gold, the sunlight shimmering through them, tempting her fingers to stretch out and caress them. She marvelled at their deceptive softness, as each strand sifted between her fingertips. She cleared them away, hoping to get a better view of his face, taking in the tiny smattering of freckles covering his skin. 

He seemed much younger, unmarred by the pressure he had carried before. 

Stirring at the touch of her hand, a soft grunt broke from Cloud’s lips as his eyes fluttered open slowly, tracing the length of her arm back toward her.

Her throat tightened at how they shone, the morning light reflected in them like glistening stars. 

As Cloud regarded her, he didn’t seem in any way flustered or ashamed, but rather, content. It was apparent in the way his gaze covered hers, devoted and unbroken. There was a boyish charm to the sheepish, shy smile he wore, the soft flush dusting his cheeks. Emotions he was comfortable in openly wearing. 

He seemed lighter, unburdened by the weight, the dilly dally he had carried for so long. It felt genuine, that Tifa was reaching Cloud’s true self. 

In that moment, Tifa knew with absolute certainty that she loved him. 

Every raw, vulnerable inch of him. 

As he leant forward, she could make out his soft breaths, the untamed locks of hair tickling against her, as her lips caressed his. 

"Morning."

"Mm. Good morning."

Their first of many shared together. 


End file.
